Culpa
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Porque la culpa le carcome de diferentes formas. Reim/Lily. SPOIRLERS CHAP 56.


**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Pandora Hearts, y la serie en si son propiedad de Mochizuki Jun. Hago esto sin fines lucrativos.

**Advertencia:** Errores ortográficos (Los corregiré, mientras tanto porfavor lean) / OOC (Uno nunca sabe, por eso mejor avisar)

**Summary:** Porque la culpa le carcome de diferentes formas. Reim/Lily. SPOIRLERS CHAP 56.

* * *

**Culpa**

Su respiración y corazón pararon, eludiendo a la muerte, imitándola cruelmente. Porque era tan real que el enemigo lo creyó, Xerxes lo creyó.

Se sentía tan culpable.

_-"Lo siento."-_repite nuevamente en su cabeza, que todavía está en el frio suelo de piedra.

Las imágenes de las últimas horas rondan en su memoria como fantasmas de siglos atrás. Si Reim no supiese que está vivo, y que es más joven que cualquiera que haya caído del Abbys y vuelto del mismo; se consideraría un viejo anciano cuyo cuerpo ya está experimentando los primeros síntomas de agotamiento.

-¿Por qué sigo vivo?-murmura. Su aliento es caliente y se materializa como vapor que se dispersa en la habitación gris y oscura.

Con el cuerpo malherido, lentamente, y con cuidado poco a poco se levanta. Una punzada de dolor le recorre un costado, se lleva la mano a la zona adolorida. Notandolo: Una de las paredes esta destruida.

Fingiendo, sus oídos oyen, por lo que sabe que hay una lucha. Xerxes, su único amigo contra dos Baskerville. Se roza con los dedos de su mano izquierda el marco de sus lentes, recordando. La pequeña castaña se los puso y luego se los devolvió antes de que tratase de asesinarla. Reim supo que la patada y el revoltijo en su estomagó, el cual le producida unas ganas incontenibles de vomitar, no era a causa de las heridas.

-Soy un ser asqueroso, un maldito. Pero lo hago porque es lo correcto.- se dice a él mismo, tratando de convencerse de que su bando es el bien. Lily sembró la semilla de la duda, con su inocencia y su triste historia. Pero no puede confiarse, ellos son asesinos, sanguinarios en busca de sangre para ofrecerla a Glen Baskerville.-Soy de los buenos, lo soy…-susurra, medio arrastrándose hacia afuera, traspasa el umbral de la improvisada puerta de la pared y va en busca de su amigo.

Los sonidos de la batalla son lejanos, luego más cercanos, y finalmente, apartando las hojas de unos arbustos, así algunas ramas es que lo ve. Lily apuntando a Xerxes con el arma de fuego, su pistola.

El corazón se le detiene, y esta vez no es el efecto de su Chain.

Su amigo, su primer y único amigo va a morir, en manos de la niña a la que traiciono, ejecutando la venganza con el arma que el uso para asesinarla, para liberarla de hecho, pero la traición para una jovencita como lo es Lily seguramente es el peor de todos los pecados y por ello esta es su venganza. La ira le sube por la garganta, y pronuncia el nombre, esperando ser una distracción y lo consigue, pero no le gusta lo que ve.

Todo sucede rápido, de nuevo, y Reim solo se desploma contemplando como uno de los Baskerville se desvanece, y como otra Baskerville montada en una cadena con forma de león se lleva a la chiquilla lejos. Que llora en silencio.

Luego de la conmoción, Reim percibe el enojo de Break, no solo en sus interrogaciones, lo hace en su caminar, en el temblor de sus puños, y en su mirada. Liam no hace nada mejor que burlarse, esa no es la cara del Xerxes que conoce, mucho menos del que le molesta permanentemente, día a día, semana a semana, a todas horas.

La energía oscura de Eques le envuelve, aliviado de que ha cumplido su parte de la misión, decide cerrar los ojos y olvidar lo agitado de esta noche. Es en ese instante que Break le dice con sinceridad:

-Reim-san, me alegra que estés bien.-

Entonces vuelve, el rostro de felicidad de la pequeña Lily, la Baskerville; al verle vivo, regresa. Reim solo se siente más sucio, porque él no es merecedor de su sonrisa, ni mucho menos de su ferviente deseo de amistad. No pueden ser amigos, eso es tabú, Reim lo sabe. Y se siente culpable por desearlo también.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Cuando leí el cap. no pude parar de gritar! ¡Vive, esta vivo!. Y así del mismo modo tampoco pude evitar el impulso de escribir este Reim/Lily (Ahora tendre que cambiarle el nombre al pj en todos los fics de Pandora que escribi XDU); Awww, mi vena crackera no resistio el impulso de escribir algo más de esta paring-Para mi lo es aunque me quemen viva y torturen cruelmente, lo es y lo seguira siendo XD-.


End file.
